Various electronic components may be mounted on an electronic device such as a smartphone. For example, electronic elements or circuit lines may be mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB), and at least some of them may be electrically connected to each other. Meanwhile, electromagnetic waves may be generated by the electronic components. The electromagnetic waves generated by the electronic components may be harmful to the human body, and may act as noise against a device that is vulnerable to the electromagnetic waves. Accordingly, when the electronic components are mounted on the printed circuit board, the electronic components may be covered by a shield can or the like that may shield electromagnetic waves.
If a shield frame of the shield can, which is coupled to a printed circuit board, is formed to be long, an area in which the shield frame and the printed circuit board contact each other is widened during a surface mounted device (SMD) process so that a portion of the shield frame may come out from the printed circuit board. Accordingly, in the existing shield can structure, an area in which the shield frame contacts the printed circuit board may be reduced by arranging one or more openings at a lower end of a side surface of the shield frame at a specific interval, thereby making it possible to prevent a portion of the shield frame from coming out.
However, electromagnetic waves may be introduced and discharged through an opening formed at a lower end of a side surface of the shield frame. Accordingly, the electromagnetic waves introduced and discharged through the opening may badly influence the human body and may cause malfunctions of the electronic components.
Further, in the existing shield can structure, a shield frame and a shield cover may match with each other on the upper and lower surfaces of the printed circuit board, respectively, so that shield cans may be provided on the upper and lower surfaces of the printed circuit board. For example, the shield frames may be coupled to the upper and lower surfaces of the printed circuit board, respectively, and the shield covers may be arranged on the shield frame to cover the electronic components arranged within the shield can. However, the structure may make it difficult to interrupt the electromagnetic waves generated on the side surfaces of the printed circuit board.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.